parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Home on the Creature Land
TheCartoonMan6107's Movie Spoof of "Home on the Range". It will appeared on Youtube on July 21, 2021. Cast: *Maggie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Grace - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Mrs. Calloway - Beans (Rango) *Buck - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Alameda Slim - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Rico - Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Lucky Jack - Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Pearl Gesner - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Sam the Sheriff - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Larry the Duck - Digit (Cyberchase) *Jeb the Goat - Bit (UMIGO) *Barry the Longhorn - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Bob the Longhorn - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Rusty the Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Junior the Buffalo - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wesley - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Ollie the Pig - Scott Helperman/Scott LeadReady II (Teacher's Pet) *Molly the Pig - Martha (Martha Speaks) *The 3 Piglets - Whopper (Pound Puppies), Bingo and Rolly (Puppy Dog Pals) *Patrick - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Audrey - Jewel (Rio) *The Chicks - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) *Fly - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Rooster - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Abner - Herbert (Family Guy) *Morse - Walter Puckett (Spies the Disguise) *Auction folks and Townspeople - Various Peoples *Cameraman - Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) *Vultures - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *The Willie Brothers - Mr. Gristle, Mr. Trout & Mr. Pickles (The Boxtrolls) *Black Rider - Trent (Total Drama) *Elderly Rider - Tyler (Total Drama) *Fat Rider - Owen (Total Drama) *Fat Rider's Horse - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Black Rider's Horse - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Ox - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Donkey - Donkey (Shrek) *Saloon Customer - Abu (The Simpsons) *Annie the Saloon Manager - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Saloon Gals - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Cattle - Various Animals Scenes: *Home on the Creature Part 1 - Opening/Duchess's Loss of Home *Home on the Creature Part 2 - "Little Patch of Heaven"/Meet Duchess *Home on the Creature Part 3 - Foreclosure *Home on the Creature Part 4 - What's the Bounty?/Ruber *Home on the Creature Part 5 - "Yodle-Adle-Iddle-Eddle-Oo" *Home on the Creature Part 6 - "Be Prepared" *Home on the Creature Part 7 - "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again" *Home on the Creature Part 8 - Enter Clumsy Smurf *Home on the Creature Part 9 - Rumpelstiltskin's Arrival/Seein' is Believin' *Home on the Creature Part 10 - Cpdy warns Pip about Ruber *Home on the Creature Part 11 - Yodelin's an Art *Home on the Creature Part 12 - The Battle is On! *Home on the Creature Part 13 - Happy Ending *Home on the Creature Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *Home on the Range (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Aristocats *Norman Picklestripes *The Boxtrolls *Family Guy *Marvelous Musical Mansion *Rango *Rio 1 & 2 *UMIGO *Cyberchase *Alpha and Omega *Teacher's Pet *Looney Tunes Series *Martha Speaks *Pound Puppies *Puppy Dog Pals *Jungle Cubs *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Spies the Disguise *Chicken Run *Bee Movie *Hocus Pocus *The Simpsons *The Rescuers *Quest for Camelot *Shrek 1 & 4 *Ferdinand *Total Drama Island *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 Gallery Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Maggie Kate.jpg|Kate as Grace Beans.jpg|Beans as Mrs. Calloway Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Buck Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoof Category:YouTube